the_rift_cafefandomcom-20200215-history
Text Typer
Text Typer is a character from My 2 Bits a review show produced by ComicSansPony. Background He has none, he is completely fictional. Though his creation was due to a spelling error in the very 1st episode of My 2 Bits and he is loosely based on the personalities of both Comic's IRL brother and the person who plays Jet Fever. Character (Events will be added as they are revealed in My 2 Bits) Before My 2 Bits Early Life Text Typer is Comic Sans's older brother. He was turned into disembodied text when Comic sneezed near him setting off a random spell. He appeared originally in the Ariel Black front so he could appear formal even in his current form. Though he likes to be slanted at a 19 or -19 degree angle. When Comic was 5, he and Text are visited by a 20 year old Comic after he accidentally time traveled during a review. The Future Comic lets Comic and Text join in on part of the review. This leads to Comic receiving his cutie mark. Future Comic explains that he must erase Comic's memory to preserve the time stream, though he is unable to wipe Text's memories of the events. Future Comic tells him he mush keep it a secret and he will know when he can discuss it with Comic. Though it upsets him greatly, Text agrees to keep the events of the day a secret. Traveling to Modern Equestria (just add time travel) At some point in the past Text and his brother were transported 1000 years into the future and now live in modern Equestria. He first lived with Comic and a musician pegasus named Coolman Stan in Manehatten. Text then moved with Comic back to Ponyville. Though unlike Comic, was aware of Coolman's presence for the 2 years following the move. My 2 Bits Begins Season 1 When Comic begun reviewing comics Text begun to commentate an occasionally fact correct in the reviews. He also keeps a running total of all swears said by each character, eventually hoping to have them owe one bit per swear to a swear jar. He traveled with Comic to the moon, much to his displeasure, and back. While in Comic's collab with CarBon, CarBon got pissed at him and actually got into a hoof to hoof (well text) fight with him. Though CarBon ended up more injured than Text. He was left behind when Comic went off on a pirate adventure with Brawny Buck. Like Comic and Critic, he was locked up when Sans Serif invaded and accompanied Comic and Critic in their escape. The whole time he wonders why there is no evil Text Typer and believes Serif may have killed his evil alternate. Season 2 When Gumshoe is presumed dead, Jet is the only pony to suggest that Text was the murderer...though Text is ruled out by Comic and Serif due to his inability to harm anything. Though Text reminds them that he did beat up Carbon, but agrees that he is unlikely capable of killing any pony in his current state of being. Text is loaned to AJ, The Autistic Pony for his first movie review. He come's back to Comic's channel at the end of Comic's review with Robin0928. His presence causes Robin to freak out and teleport in a machine gun and try to shoot him. While onboard Shark Discusses's Library/TARDIS Text befriends the TARDIS's Text Interface and possibly developed a small crush on her since the are both sentient text. After Comic vanishes mid review for a few seconds, Text excitedly concludes he can now fully discuss Comic's cutie mark story with him. Text is once again left behind when Comic and Jet leave for Shark's holiday party back in 2015. He is also not phased by them driving back 7 weeks later than expected. He then does the holiday review with Jet. A few weeks later, while Comic tries to fix the review wall he is the only one to notice the wall show a padded cell. While Comic struggles to pay Jet's portion of the rent, Text is utterly useless and isn't even able to pick up comic's reviewing slack. Luckily, Comic finally is able to make time for a review. He thinks the all expense trip to Canter Creek is legit, but he may just be trying to help Comic relax since being disembodied text he can't actually enjoy the vacation. Ask the Cast of My Bits Reveals * He is ok with clop fan art despite him not having a body. * deals with Comic with love and sarcasm * Trivia *Text was created due to a spelling error in the very 1st episode of My 2 Bits. *Text was officially introduced in episode 2 of My 2 Bits *Despite everything Text still cares for Comic as any good brother should *Unlike his brother Text hates puns. *Text was turned into disembodied text when Comic sneezed near him setting off a random spell *before Text became disembodied text his special talent was writing air text. *Text owes 4 bits to his own swear jar, but will be unable to pay it in his current state. *Text is the only character to notice the change in art style of any character. *Text also questions the contrived logic of the events on Comic's channel more than Comic. *Text has the ability to show up in the comments of Comic's videos as well as any of Comic's Social networks. *Text presents himself in the comic sans font as a way to passively mock comic **He will continue to do so unil Comic gives him back his pony form. *Most guests freak out or think they've gone crazy when they first see Text. *Text keeps track of all the swears said by any character to be in My 2 Bits and has them owe a bit to a swear jar, but no character cares about it becides him. *Text, even as disembodied text, is much more observant of his surroundings than Comic. It is unclear how this can actually be possible. Category:Alphabetical Category:Non-Pony OC Category:Male Category:Unicorn OC Category:Fictional Character